Made For You
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Rose and the other Doctor look back on their choice at Bad Wolf Bay.


**Disclaimer: If you wish you owned it, I do too.**

* * *

**Made For You  
**_Can you feel all the love?_  
_You feel all the love_  
_Can you feel all the love like it was made for you?_  
_Like it was made for you__  
_

_I have waited 900 years to love you._

Rose remembered that day on the beach so clearly. She remembered the Doctor's voice, and the desperation in his tone. She remembered the other Doctor, the original Doctor with the two hearts that was absolutely not human watching them before getting back into his big blue box and leaving her again, this time forever. Oh that box, how she used to dream of it every night, how she still dreamt of it, even though it had been years since she had last been inside it. The adventures they had, the laughs and cries and everything in between. She did miss it, she really did, but then, she remembered, everything had to end. She was sure there were many companions before her, like Sarah Jane Smith, and she knew there would be many after her. But she had gotten something none of them could. She had gotten the Doctor, forever.

Okay so he was part human, but he could _age_ with her. She remembered once that the Doctor had told her that she could spend the rest of her life with him, but he couldn't spend his with her. He would regenerate, he would go on while she withered and aged and died. But the Doctor had given her something so incredible, so real, so him.

She kissed his palm as his arm rested over her shoulder and leaned back against him. They sat on their little porch in their little house on a little strip on land. She knew that this was just a spot of the world, nothing significant to the universe or to the many parallel universes out there. Hell, she was sure it wasn't significant to anyone but the two of them. They had both seen the stars and the planets and the whole of time and reality. They had travelled across solar systems and galaxies and time and even parallel universes. But now, those adventures were over, and here they sat, on their next great adventure: the life after.

She felt his kiss her temple and she smiled. This was her greatest adventure, real life with the Doctor. It wasn't saving the world or seeing the universe or anything like that, no it was so much more. It was loving, and being loved, and everything in between.

"Do you miss it?" the Doctor asked, once again knowing just where her mind was.

"What?"

"Travelling in the TARDIS?" he clarified. "Seeing the stars and the skies and the planets?"

She sighed, and snuggled closer into him. "I do sometimes. I mean, at first, I couldn't make it through the day without feeling empty, you know? But then, you whispered those words into my ear," she smiled, blushing.

"I have waited 900 years to love you," he repeated the words with a grin on his face.

"Exactly. And then, I don't know… I was suddenly alright," she shrugged. "I mean, yeah I do miss it still. I loved travelling in the TARDIS and seeing all those amazing places. I thought I was going to be there forever, you know? Travelling with the Doctor in his big blue box…," she sighed. "But now, now that I have this chance to grow old with you, to love you, and be with you, I just – I don't mind not being there anymore. Because all I want is you." She paused for a second. "Do you miss it?"

He pulled her closer to him, and sighed. "I don't know if I have anything to miss, really. Yes, I have the memories, but _I _was never really there for the travelling. It's odd really. I remember the war, and what I had to do. But then, I remember, I didn't do it. I didn't kill all the time lords. He did. And I haven't regenerated almost a dozen times. This is the only face I know. And I remember all our adventures, and the stories, and everything that happened. But I wasn't there. And then I remember, after 900 years, all I have are my memories. And really, this is just like a regeneration, isn't it? And I remember how I felt at the TARDIS controls, and how much of a thrill it was exploring new planets and new beings. There's so much to see out there, Rose, and it's so incredible because it's never the same. It's always, always changing. So I suppose I do miss it, but I like this here quite nicely. This is the one adventure I never thought I'd have."

"You're wrong you know," she said quietly after a moment. He raised an eyebrow at her. That was odd, he was rarely ever wrong. "After 900 years, all you have isn't just your memories. You have me."

He smiled and kissed her temple again. "Yes, Rise Tyler, after 900 years I have you. And I have waited 900 years just to love you."

* * *

**My first ever Doctor Who story! I was rewatching the entire series, and I just finished season 2. That was when I remembered the scene at the end of season 4 where he drops Rose and the other Doctor off to the parallel world, and I remember a quote somewhere where Russell Davies said that Rose was very happy in the parallel world with the Doctor, so I just had to write this! Not sure if this was done before, but this is my version of their happily ever after :D Okay well hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
